


Wandering Hand

by starklycamila



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF, Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Oral Sex, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starklycamila/pseuds/starklycamila
Summary: Cate and Sarah in a trailer on set. Idk why I kinda wrote it with a hesitant and then guilty Sarah? Mentions each other's real life significant other. Lol this is my first fic and I'm already asking for trouble. Sorryyyy..
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Sarah Paulson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Wandering Hand

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect is intended to anyone mentioned! This is fictional and just for funsies!

“Mm Cate,” Sarah muttered in a warning voice, “your hand’s wandering there a bit”

Sarah and Cate were sharing a bed in a trailer. They were working on a new movie together and by the end of their 9th 14-hour-long shoot day, they were exhausted. They got along well and were more than comfortable with each other; often finding themselves sitting in bed scrolling through social media, reading through lines, or napping together between takes. It was a particularly long day and both women were lying on their backs in bed, Sarah sat up reaching for a throw to cover her body. “Wake me when they need us, okay?” she said, turning on her side away from Cate. “You’re going to sleep?” Cate asked. “Umm 2 hours before they need us? That’ll end up being 3 hours and I’m tired” Sarah replied, the exhaustion settling in her body. Cate sighed, the younger woman was right, this particular set required a lot of moving parts and their schedules were constantly being pushed back. “Let me have some,” Cate said, lifting the throw and sliding underneath, scooting closer to Sarah. “Are you going to big spoon me?” Sarah asked jokingly. “Only because you asked so nicely” Cate replied, pressing the front of her body to Sarah’s back. She rested her head on her arm, her face inches from the back of Sarah’s head. She could sense Sarah’s breath slowing down as she drew closer to sleep. From where she was laying, she could only see Sarah’s ear and part of her cheekbone. More than anything, she could smell Sarah’s hair: jasmine and vanilla. She enjoyed being close to her, there was something soft and sensual about laying in bed with a woman. “Sarah?” Cate said softly, reaching forward to put a hand on her waist. She was surprised to find bare skin under her fingers, Sarah’s shirt must have ridden up leaving part of her abdomen exposed. “Mm?” she replied, sleepily. “Just checking if you’re awake”, Cate said lamely. She left her hand where it was. And without thinking, she slid it up and down Sarah’s side, slowly. She was soft, and warm. Cate closed her eyes, finding comfort in the feel of Sarah’s skin under her hand. A few moments passed and Cate reached higher up Sarah’s side, the tips of her fingers sliding underneath her shirt. “Mm Cate,” Sarah muttered in a teasing hushed tone, “your hands wandering there a bit”. 

Cate pulled her hand back immediately. “Sorry, I, I just-” she let out quickly. “No, no” Sarah interrupted, “I was just teasing you, please continue, I was about to fall asleep, it felt nice!” “Okay,” Cate whispered, placing her hand back on Sarah’s hip, now self conscious and embarrassed. “Sarah?” Cate whispered a second time. “Mmm?” Sarah hummed in response again. “If I asked you to kiss me, would you?” Cate asked quietly. Sarah opened her eyes slowly, a flush falling over her neck and face. Suddenly, the hand resting on her waist felt loaded with intent. She took a deep breath and started, “Well.. I am with Holland. And you’re.. married. So.. I mean.. Well.. Um, what’re you- I don't know. I don’t really understand-” Sarah let out. “So.. no?” Cate pressed. Sarah turned around to face Cate, looking in her eyes, sleepiness fading. “Catherine” she said smiling widely, her eyebrows raised in a smug surprise at what she was realizing, “Are you asking me to kiss you?” Cate licked her lips, buying time. Now that she was face to face with her, she was feeling nervous. “I just want to know,” Cate started. Inches from her face, Sarah nodded, “if you’re into women?” Cate shrugged meekly, “Welllll” 

Of course Sarah was attracted to Cate. And she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of kissing her once or twice before. She often felt Cate looking at her (and other women) with a curious longing. She was very touchy and liked hugs and cuddling but she figured it was just the way she was. What actually worried her was ruining their perfect friendship. They worked together often and had become close friends over the years. She looked at Cate’s lips, then back up at her eyes, “I don’t know I don’t know..” she said hesitantly to herself, toeing the line she was being asked to cross. Cate placed her hand on Sarah’s side again. This time looking in her eyes seductively as she slid her hand down to the side of her thigh and up slowly to her lower ribs. “Please?” Cate whispered deviously. She licked her lips slowly, intentionally. She could sense desire in the younger actress. “Sarah, kiss me,” she asked again in a husky tone. Sarah reached up to place a hand on Cate’s jaw, pulling her close, and kissing her softly. 

Cate leaned into the kiss hard. She reached down to cup Sarah’s ass and then slid her hand back up and under her shirt, rubbing her back. Sarah slipped her tongue in Cate’s mouth. She grabbed a handful of Cate’s hair at the nape of her neck and guided the kiss the way she wanted, feeling hot at the feel of Cate’s desperate grabs at her body. Cate kissed back desperately, moving over Sarah so she was lying on her back, and swinging a leg over her hips so she sat on top of the younger actress, the kiss never breaking. Now that she was sitting on Sarah, she was leaning forward to kiss her. Sarah, holding Cate’s face, pulled them apart. She looked into Cate’s eyes, placing enough space between them to stop. 

Cate, embarrassed at how frenzied she’d reacted to the kiss, looked away and back at Sarah. “What?” she asked sheepishly. “Nothing,” Sarah replied grinning at the blush that had fallen over Cate’s face, “You asked for a kiss, I gave you a kiss.” For the first time, Sarah placed her hands on Cate’s thighs. “I think” Sarah started, moving her hands up Cate’s thighs and wrapping around her waist, “this position entails more than a kiss. And you haven’t asked for that” Cate, smiled coyly and grinded against Sarah in response, finally being reciprocated the touch she desperately wanted. Sarah smiled at her mischievous response, pleasantly surprised at how needy she was acting. “I won’t actually know until I know, right?” Cate said leaning towards Sarah and stopping short an inch from her lips. Sarah smiled and sighed, looking back and forth into her eyes. “No?” Cate asked, seeing the hesitation in Sarah’s face. “Well,” Sarah grabbed Cate’s hips with one hand and pushed herself up so she was sitting with the other, Cate still sitting on her lap, “You’re definitely into women. And I don’t think you needed to kiss me to know that” Cate bit her lip, buying time. “I’m.. into you,” she said slowly, watching Sarah’s reaction. “Cute,” Sarah said, patting Cate’s side dismissively. Cate’s mouth dropped in surprise, “What do you mean ‘cute’?!”, she asked incredulously. “You’re cute” Sarah responded, “well, you’re insanely hot and attractive but you know.. I’m not single, Cate! And neither are you! I mean you have kids! And we work together really well. I don’t want to ruin that.” Cate’s body relaxed in Sarah’s lap, she was right. Still, she felt a hot desire in her core that she couldn’t shake. She grabbed Sarah’s face with both hands and got close. “Cate..” Sarah warned. “We won’t ruin things.. I promise.. Please?” she asked, placing a quick kiss on the younger woman’s lips. “We won’t hurt anyone. We’re just having a bit of fun.” she kissed her again, “Just a little pleasure” she said. Cate looked back and forth between Sarah’s eyes, watching her decide, knowing she’d get her way. Finally, Sarah slipped her hands up Cate’s sides and wrapped around to her back, unclasping the older woman’s bra in a second.

She leaned forward to kiss Cate, this time not holding back. She led Cate to lie back, this time Sarah hovering over her. She reached under her shirt and pulled at the unhooked bra, making space to fit her hand underneath and squeezed at Cate’s breasts. She bit at the blonde’s lower lip, losing more and more self control. “Take your pants off” Sarah moaned in a low tone as she pulled her sweater over her head. Cate fumbling with her black skinny jeans, was met with Sarah’s harsh pull. She threw them on the floor and settled herself between Cate’s legs. She bit at her inner thighs, wanting to leave red marks. The damp of her panties made Sarah’s head swirl. She pressed her fingers on the lace, feeling just how wet they were. Cate moaned loudly at the touch, desperate for friction. “Should I take these off?” Sarah asked tugging at the lace. “Pleasepleaseplease,” Cate whined. Sarah smirked and pulled them down, immediately licking the length of her slit, wet and warm on her tongue. She felt dizzy with desire. She flicked her tongue on Cate’s swollen pink clit, sucking it lightly and making her way up and down her entrance again. The desperate moans escaping the blonde fuelled her to lick more and more. When Cate started grinding against Sarah’s face, she decided to give her more. She dragged two fingers up and down her wet glistening folds. “Fuck!” Cate cried. She pushed into her entrance, feeling the warm slick muscle tighten around her fingers as she pushed them in and out slowly. She felt her own heat starting to drip. She thrusted quicker and deeper into the older actress, desperate to feel her cum. Cate threw her head back into the mattress, grabbing at sheets and pillows, her body tensing as she reached her peak and started riding out the waves of bliss. Even as her body slowly untensed, Sarah continued licking slowly, lapping up the sticky mess. She savored the moment and threw herself next to Cate when she was done, catching her breath. 

Cate turned her head to look at Sarah, smiling sheepishly. Sarah’s eyes were closed, her breathing slowing down to normal. “Psst” Cate whispered. “What?” Sarah asked softly, turning to face her with a guilty smile. “I really like you,” the blonde woman said. “Caaaate,” Sarah let out with distress. She got up, and headed to the sink in her small bathroom and washed her hands. She splashed water on her mouth and face, and avoided looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She walked back to the bed, picking her sweater up along the way and pulling it over her head. “We still have two hours,” Cate offered, watching her, waiting to see something that would show what the younger woman was thinking and feeling. “Hm,” Sarah let out softly, getting back into bed, pulling her throw over her body once more. “Come here,” Cate said, opening her arms. Sarah sighed and moved in closer, snuggling her face into the crook of the her neck. “We’re okay?” Cate asked a bit timidly. “Yeah, yeah,” Sarah responded softly, “I just feel guilty, you know?” Cate paused, unsure of what to say, “Sorry,” she decided. 

They laid together for the next couple hours, talking softly about their admiration for each other and attraction to each other. Just for a little while, laying in that trailer together was all that mattered in the world. Worries and responsibilities slipped from their minds as they made out softly and slowly between different conversations. They’d figure things out later.


End file.
